Honeymoon
by MysticFantasy
Summary: For an undercover mission, Natasha asks Steve to play the role as her husband. Steve is nervous but Natasha has promised to teach him the ways of being in a relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Picking a husband

**Honeymoon**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"What are you looking at beautiful?"

Natasha raised a brow to Tony at his question. He was the only one in the Tower, and most likely the world, bold enough to try to call her cute pet names. The rings under his eyes was showing that he was afraid that one day he'd take it too far.

"Not that it's any of your business, it's a file for an undercover mission I may have to go on." Natasha answered.

"What is it this time?" Clint asked from where he was lying across a couch.

"I may have to go undercover posing as a newly married woman in order to find out some information." she answered.

"Who's the lucky man?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"Whoever I decide." Natasha answered.

"Guess it's either me or bird boy." Tony stated.

"What makes you think that I'll pick one of you?" Natasha asked.

"Who else is there for you to pick from?" Tony replied. "It's either one of us or you can take the thunder god or the rage monster."

"What about Cap?" Clint questioned.

"Captain Virginity?! Seriously?! If those two women from his past hadn't snuck it up on him, he wouldn't even have had his first kiss yet and he's ninty four years old for crying out loud. I really doubt that he would handle an undercover mission that might involve the one thing he's pledged against."

Natasha gave Tony a light glare for making fun of Steve's morals although he did have a bit of a point.

Ever since he'd been thawed from the ice, Steve had made promises to himself and a few of them he had voiced to the Avengers when some of their teases, mostly from Tony, had gotten to where he had to explain himself when they were getting on his nerves.

One of the things that he had explained was that he would never give up his purity. Since the only woman he had loved was never to be his, Steve had decided to give up his hopes of ever getting married and having a family of his own.

It was sad to think about but Natasha could understand his pain. Maybe she _would _ask the Captain to pose as her husband for this mission. The cover could be used as a way to help him try to overcome the thought that he would always be alone.

And Natasha did admit that walking around with him on her arm wouldn't be bad either. She did admit to herself that she had stolen a few glances at him when he was in his uniform. It was pretty hard not to.

But due to his lack of experience in the romance field and around women, Natasha was more than likely going to have to train him how to act being around a woman.

Yes, perhaps she would ask him to be her partner for this mission.

As if to help her out, the said Captain walked into the living room looking like he had just gotten out of another extreme workout.

"Steve." Natasha said making her way over to the soldier and looped her arms through one of his. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh, sure." Steve answered as Natahsa led the way back down the hall he had just come from.

Tony and Clint watched the two leave until they were out of sight.

"Hundred bucks says that she can deflower him." Tony declared.

"You're on." Clint replied.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Do what now?!"

"Be my husband." Natasha answered with a smirk at Steve's confusion.

"Would Tony or Clint be more qualified for this?" Steve asked as he continued to look through the file Natasha had been reading.

"They would but I'd rather have you." Natasha answered. "They may know the ways of relationships but you're the one who really knows what a relationship is about and how to treat women."

"Well, I uh, I didn't think that I knew what a relationship was about since I've never beenin one."

"You may have never been in one but you know that they're about loyalty and trust. That's what I need from the partner I need to come with me on this mission. Who better than Steve Rogers."

"But I'd give us away almost right away." Steve admitted closing the file and putting it on the desk. "I'd be too nervous and jumpy."

"You know, I find that funny about you Cap." Natasha said with a smirk as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You can stare down Hydra enemies and they wet their pants like little kids. But when it comes to being around a woman, you're the one who's nervous."

"Can you blame me?" Steve asked. "Before I became Captain America no woman would come within ten feet of me because of the way I looked. Bucky had done his best to try to set me up with a few gals he knew but all of those attempts were for nothing. Then when I did become Captain America, I was never around women for very long because of all the missions I had. When I was around a few they were making it clear that they just wanted me for my reputation and apperance."

"Well, I can't blame them for the appearance part." Natasha said and lightly chuckled when she saw Steve blush. "Cap, I am not going to lie to you. You are _handsome_."

"Thanks?" Steve stuttered as his blush deepened.

"Look, Steve, I want you to be my partner for this mission because I think it would work out both ways. I'd get a strong and handsome man to play my husband and you would get some more experience around women. I can't imagine it's very fun always being on guard around the opposite sex."

"It's not." Steve confirmed.

"Then is it agreed?" Natasha asked. "You by my partner and I help you not be so twitchy?"

Steve was quiet as he thought for a moment. Natasha had already explained what would be expected if he agreed to help her. She was being respectful about his morals though and vowed that she would not let anything come to that point on the mission.

But until the mission occured, Natasha would be helping him learn how to act around a woman. Holding her close, holding her hand, kissing in public...

It made him nervous inside and he knows he has the option to turn it down but he felt that he owed this to Natasha since she said that he felt he would be the best choice for this and she trusted him that much.

"Well...alright."

"Good." Natasha exclaimed. "Come back here after dinner and we'll get started on practice."


	2. Chapter 2: First lesson

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve sat nervously on the edge of the bed while Natasha did something behind him. Truthfully, he had been nervous about this since he'd agreed to be her partner for her undercover mission that would be taking place in about a week.

Natasha had already stated that, in order to get him ready for it, they would have to play couple for the entire week. Which meant that they would have to get lovey dovey at random times and a few times in front of the others.

That part really made Steve nervous. He already knew that Tony was going to be making fun of him about it. The famed Iron Man operator already teased him about his morals and this was just going to add fuel to the flame.

Steve came out of his thoughts when Natasha suddenly sat across his lap with an arm around his neck.

"You flinched." she said. "That'll give us away right off the bat."

"Sorry." Steve said. "Caught me by surprise."

"If it's by surprise, it'll be brushed off. But you're going to have to get use to it real quick. We'll be playing a newly wed couple and that means we practically have to be on each other almost all the time."

"Right."

"Ok. Let's try again. This time put your arms around my waist and smile."

Steve nodded and Natasha vanished behind him again. She appeared on his lap again. Steve managed not to flinch and followed her instructions perfectly which earned him a smile from the spy.

"Good." she said. "I'll be popping out at you at random times during the week so remember not to be surprised or jumpy."

"I'll try." Steve vowed.

"Alright then. Next lesson. Kissing."

Natasha didn't fail to see Steve gulp. Once again, she couldn't blame him. He had only been kissed twice before being frozen and they hadn't even been his choice. Both kisses had been snuck up on him and technically Natasha would be his first kiss in his second chance at life.

"We'll go slow with this." she said. "Let's try thirty seconds with just a regular kiss. Alright?"

Steve nodded.

"Ok. Here we go." Natasha said and closed the space between her and the soldier. She pressed her lips against his and almost instantly felt his hesitation before it was pushed aside and he tried to relax into it.

_So far so good._ Natasha thought. _Slight hesitation but he almost right away got over it. For never having willingly kissed a woman before he's not half bad. Not bad at all._

Mentally counting out the seconds, Natasha cracked her eyes open to look at Steve. Although his kiss didn't show very much of it, his face showed hesitation and Natasha could understand why.

Steve was from a time that if you didn't mean something you shouldn't do it at all. He was a true gentleman and didn't randomly make out with women like Tony use to. He would only kiss a woman he loves.

For him to do this, Natasha knew that he was breaking a few of his own rules.

_I'm really going to have to show him my gratitude when this mission is over._ she thought to herself as she shut her her eyes.

When the time ran out, she pulled back and looked down at the blushing soldier.

"Hesitated." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I know. I'm sorry." Steve replied.

"It's alright. Like I said, we've got a week to get you ready for this." Natasha said. "And just to let you know, you're not a bad kisser."

Steve's blush deepened and Natasha wondered if he would ever get use to flattery. He hadn't in the past so there was no clear answer to it now.

But with her help, he would get a little more use to it.


	3. Chapter 3: Need more practice

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve felt his head swim and was doing everything he could to keep from falling over. He heard Natasha chuckle at his behavior but felt too relaxed to protest.

Three days after the undercover mission was brought to his attention, Steve found himself sitting on his bed and Natasha massaging his neck and shoulders as a way to help him get use to a woman's touch.

The spy hadn't realized how tense the team leader was until she felt it under her figners. She knew that Steve took on a lot of responsibility and his time during the second world war wasn't exactly a picnic in the park.

It was no wonder why he was always so serious. He never really had a childhood and his life as a teen and adult weren't any better. It was strange to say that his new life in this century was probably the most relaxed he could hope to be.

With more heroes present he wasn't the only one to always be called on when something happened.

Natasha couldn't help but admire the man before her. He was older than all of them but at the same time he was still so young and hadn't gotten to see all that the world could offer him.

He'd been limited in the past due to his health and then the war but now he has the chance to do things he'd always dreamed of doing.

"Still awake?" she asked lightly shaking his shoulders.

"Yeah." Steve answered a bit sluggishly.

"Good." Natasha said and ceased her actions to wrap her arms around his neck. She smiled when Steve reached up and held her hand. "You're getting better at this."

"Figure I had to." Steve replied as more awareness dripped into his voice. "And you weren't kidding about popping out at random times."

"Told you I would." Natasha breathed onto his neck and felt him shiver a little.

"And Tony still is letting me hear how you jumped onto me on the couch when I was asleep." Steve added.

Natasha lightly chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were alone in there. Who knew that Stark could keep his mouth shut for so long when he doesn't have a drink in hand?"

"I sure didn't." Steve replied. "Guess that's just one thing that he picked up from Howard."

"What _was_ Howard like?"

"Almost exactly like Tony." Steve answered and tried his best not to shiver when he felt Natasha's breath on his neck again. "Not as egotistic but still very much the same."

"I wish I could have met him. I only know what Tony's mentioned about him."

"I still can't believe Howard turned out that way." Steve said. "He was such a great person."

"When people lose someone they're close to, something snaps within them and they change." Natasha said. "You must have really made an impression on Howard."

"I never thought that I had." Steve admitted. "He was the one making the impression on everyone. He always had these great stories of things he'd done and one thing that he's tried that Tony still does is trying to get me to meet women."

"Guess brains and money aren't the only things that run in the Stark family." Natasha said. "Have either one of them gotten you to go on a date?"

"Not even close." Steve stated.

Natasha chuckled again.

"Well, there's still a few days left before our mission. Tomorrow, we're going clothes shopping and we have to stop as SHIELD. Coulson has the rings we're going to be wearing. He just needs to make sure that they fit our fingers. We'll also have to go over a few pet names for each other. I don't want to be called anything silly."

Steve nodded at all that Natasha was telling him and everything else she continued to tell him. He didn't know very many married men and the relationship between Tony and Pepper was the only time he saw a couple interacting.

Yet he was still sure that Pepper was putting up with Stark most of the time.

"Think you're ready to play husband?" Natasha asked.

"Uh, I think I need a little more practice." Steve answered.

"Not a problem." Natasha said moving to sit across his lap and place both arms around his neck. "We still have time to practice and don't worry. I won't surprise you in front of Tony anymore."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep together

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"We're sleeping together tonight."

Steve's eyes popped wide open at her words and he froze all over.

"Not sex Steve." Natasha quickly stated. "We just have to start sleeping in the same bed together."

"Oh." Steve sighed in relief.

Natasha chuckled at his reactions before returning her attention to the shopping bags that littered the top of Steve's bed. One perk of going undercover was all the new clothes, and weapons, that she could purchase on the SHIELD account.

She and Steve both had gathered a good amount of clothes for their mission and Natasha had talked him into purchasing a few extras for himself since he really owned clothes that were styled from his past.

An update was needed and he needed to spoil himself a little. He deserved it.

"Every night until our mission, I'm going to be sleeping here with you. We'll stay clothed of course but there will have to be a few nights where you're not wearing a shirt and I'm wearing showy clothes."

"Ok." Steve choked with a blush creeping up his neck and onto his face.

"Steve," Natasha said walking over and taking his hands. "I made you a promise and I am going to keep it. You'll come back the same as when you left. Don't worry. Sleeping snuggled under a blanket together is as intimate as it'll get. I promise."

Steve just nodded and returned to hanging the new blazers in his closet. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to handle being so close to a woman like that. He'd never been close to a woman like that.

The closest he'd ever been to a woman was a hug and that had been from his mother before she died.

How was he going to handle lying next to Natasha all night?

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve sat on the edge of his bed. Nervously and patiently waiting for Natasha to arrive. He couldn't help how nervous he was feeling.

He's wearing light blue flannel pajama's since he felt anything else would be pushing it. he wondered if Natasha thought the same. He hoped she did.

Steve wouldn't deny that Natasha is very beautiful and it was that fact alone that caused him to be so nervous. His lucky with beautiful women had never been very good. Saying hello to one was about as far as he could get before their attention would be deverted somewhere else.

Most of the time a fake distraction to get away from him.

_Knock, knock._

Lightly gulping, Steve stood and made his way to the door. He opened it and spotted Natasha standing on the other side. She was wearing pajama pants that were only slightly baggy on her frame and a large t-shirt.

She smirked when she saw what he was wearing and stepped into the room.

"Tired yet?" she asked as she shut the door and locked it.

"A little." Steve answered.

"You nervous about having to share a bed with me?" Natasha asked as if she was reading his mind.

"Yes." he admitted.

"Well, don't worry. We'll take it slow. Just remember that there's only a few days left before our mission."

Steve nodded and felt Natasha take his hand and lead him to the bed. They sat on the bed close to the center and close to each other.

"So, let's just sit here for a while and talk." Natasha said. "Tell me, what you were like when you were a teenager?"

Steve lightly chuckled with very little humor.

"I was sick all the time and always getting beat up. That's pretty much it." he said.

"Sounds like paradise compared to what I went through." Natasha said.

"Clint, uh, he gave me a basic summary about it. I'm sorry that happened to you Natasha."

"Don't worry about it." Natasha said. "No one but those people could have seen it coming. In a way the joke was on them since I was the only successful Black Widow and the only one still alive after all these years. The serum they gave me is kinda like the one you got. Nowhere near the perfect formula but was close enough to satisfy the Red Room."

Steve kept his eyes locked straight ahead. This was probably the longest conversation he's ever had with Natasha. It felt nice just to be able to talk with her even if they were talking about their pasts.

"What were you like after you first got the serum?" Natasha suddenly asked, bringing Steve out of his thoughts.

"I was not use to anything. That's for sure." Steve answered with a weak smirk. "I was _healthy_ for the first time in my life. I was able to walk more than a few blocks without getting tired or having an asthma attack. The first time I ran, even though it was after a Hydra spy, I felt like I was flying. I couldn't believe that I was actually running and not tired or about to cough up my lunch. I wasn't even tired when I finally caught the guy. Soon I was lifting things that were heavier than I was, running faster than I ever thought possible...Guess that's why I like to workout so much. I enjoy being able to do things that I had never been able to do before."

"Sounds like you enjoyed it." Natasha said.

"Most parts, yes. The attention I was getting from the ladies was a little awkward." Steve said.

"You know, Tony has told me that he's caught Pepper staring at you when you walk by. I think he's jealous. Which I don't blame him for."

Steve blushed at that. He'd heard many women tell him that he was handsome but to hear it from Natasha...It just knocked the air out of his lungs.

He looked up at the spy when he heard her yawn and, sure enough, he caught her in the act.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Guess we should turn in for the night." Steve said.

He got up to turn the light off as Natasha pulled back the covers. Steve slowly climbed under the cover and laid down with enough space between him and Natasha so that neither of them were uncomfortable.

Natasha seemed to pick up his idea since she didn't come any closer to him.

"Not so bad, right?" she asked.

Steve looked over to her and was able to make out the lines of her face in the dim light that managed to slip through the curtained window.

"No, it's not." he answered.


	5. Chapter 5: Snapshot

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony and Clint both checked the hallway before seeing that it was clear. It was still pretty early in the morning. Far earlier than either one of them would like to be up at the moment but they had something they wanted to get and they weren't going to let anything stop them from getting it.

"Go." Tony whispered and Clint began to pick the lock on the door.

The archer worked quickly and expertly. Soon, a small _click_ was heard and Clint slowly opened the door a crack.

Tony found himself impressed that Clint was able to get the door opened and made a note to himself to later change his own locks so that this wouldn't happen to him any time in the future.

Turning on the camera, Tony and Clint both creeped into the suite belonging to Steve. They both knew that the soldier would have to be sharing a bed with Natasha in order to get him use to being around a woman for the mission that was quickly approaching.

Tony saw this as an excellent chance to take a picture of the two together and have proof that Steve had been so close to a woman.

Clint had agreed because he thought it would be good for a kick and a laugh. Even if Natasha or Steve caught them. But it wouldn't hurt Steve's rep if he was seen sharing sheets with the Black Widow.

He and Tony both teased Steve badly about his morals and the fact that he's still a virgin. But it seemed that Steve did his best to not let the two get to him too much. He was proud of his morals.

The two came to the bedroom door and saw that it was half open with the sounds of someone turning in their sleep coming from the other side.

Large grins quickly spread on their faces as they came to the door and looked inside. Their grins fell slightly when they saw that the soldier and spy weren't as close as they had hoped.

Steve was lying on his back with one hand over his stomach and Natasha was on her side facing the soldier. Though they weren't physically touching, the space between them was only a few inches.

Still good enough for Tony and Clint. For the moment anyway.

Raising the camera, Tony quickly snapped a few quick pictures before tapping Clint on the shoulder to signal that he was done and they should beat it before the two woke up.

Clint quickly followed Tony out of the suite and down to the lab where the camera was hooked up to a computer and the pictures were brought up to full screen.

"Oh man, Nat will kill us if she finds out about this." Clint said with a huge grin on his face.

"Capsicle too." Tony added as he saved the pictures to secured file. "At least we can honestly say that we know he's shared a bed with a lady."


	6. Chapter 6: Wake up

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve slowly stirred awake. He slowly turned to his side and opened his eyes. He almost jolted awake when the memories of last night flooded back to him when he spotted Natasha's sleeping face only inches away from him.

He made sure to stay quiet, not wanting to wake her. He took a second to observe her. He never really noticed how peaceful she looked.

During missions or any time during the day, Natasha always looked ready to attack or give someone a stare so cold that it seemed that they would freeze over at any second.

It was comforting to know that she had this peaceful side even if it might just be when she's asleep.

Quickly looking over to the clock on the side table, Steve saw that it was almost seven. He didn't like to sleep in like this and he was sure that Natasha was the same.

Turning back over to face her, Steve sat up and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Natasha," he said softly and lightly shook her. "Natasha, time to get up."

Natasha stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at Steve and lightly smiled.

"Morning." she greeted still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"A little before seven." Steve answered.

"Guess we should get up." she said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well actually." Steve answered. "You?"

"Like a baby." Natasha answered stretching her arms a little. "I feel really rested."

"Me too." Steve said and they both stood from the bed.

"I think we should spend the day together." Natasha said as they made their way to the front of the suite. "Just go about the town together and do things couples do."

"Sounds great." Steve said.

"Good. We can go about noon and catch lunch somewhere nice." Natasha said and opened the door. This right away got a curious looked from both of them.

"Didn't you lock that door?" Steve asked.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha checked her hair once more in the mirror and decided that she spent enough time on her appearance. She didn't want to keep Steve waiting.

He wouldn't keep her waiting. He's a true gentleman. Something that was very rare to find nowadays.

She made her way out of her room and went down the lobby where she quickly spotted Steve. He looked handsome. As he always did.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." she said.

"Don't worry about it." Steve said with a small smile. "You look nice."

"Thank you." Natasha said and pulled out a small box from her coat pocket. "Here are the rings that we'll be wearing for the mission. I think we should start wearing them and get use to them."

"Good idea." Steve said and took the ring Natasha handed him. He slipped it onto his ring finger and was a little in awe at the sight of it just being there. He always wanted a wedding ring on his finger but he didn't think it would happen _before_ he could get married.

"That looks good on you Steve." Natasha said. "I think you'll make a woman a great husband someday."

"Thanks Natasha." Steve said as they left the building with Natasha holding her hand and lacing their fingers. "Do you ever plan to get married?"

"It never really crossed my mind." the spy answered. "I guess it would all depend on the man I fell in love with. He'd have to really be someone special to get my heart like that."

"Think there might be someone like that out there?" Steve asked.

"Maybe." Natasha answered. "Guess it's just going to take a while to find him."

"Well, he'll be a lucky guy." Steve said hoping his hand wasn't getting sweaty.

Natasha lightly smiled.

Steve was about the only man on Earth that could compliment and flatter Natasha and get away with it. She knew that it was out of good nature and honesty. Steve didn't say things without meaning it and he wasn't anything like the men of this time who only wanted something in return for their 'good intentions'.

She can trust Steve with her life. That wasn't something she could do often.

The two walked around a few blocks in a comfortable silence until they came to a small cafe where they sat at one of the outdoor tables and ordered lunch.

They engaged in small conversation as they waited for and ate their meal.

"So, what's it like seeing how women have changed over the years?" Natasha asked as she poked at her salad with her fork.

"It's a bit of a culture shock." Steve admitted. "Really, the women from my time were thought of to only be able to do housework, raising children and, if they did work, either be a receptionist, cashier or nurse. When Peggy proved to everyone that a woman could make it in a man's world, she made a lot of people look bad."

Natasha smiled.

None of the Avengers really got to hear about Steve's past or any of the people he had known. Mostly what they know are from old files. Personal knowledge was very limited.

"How is it knowing that there's women in the military?" Natasha asked.

"It's surprising. There had been a few in the military in my time but they were mostly just receptionists. Not many of them knew how to fire a gun or cared to learn."

"Tell me this, I heard that there was one guy in particular that gave you a hard time during the super soldier training. Hodge or something like that."

"Yeah. Gilmore Hodge." Steve confirmed. "He was favored by Colonel Phillips to be the one to get the super soldier serum. If it hadn't been for Dr. Erskine already knowing what kind of person he wanted then I'm sure that Hodge would have been the one to be Captain America. If he hadn't let the new power get to his head first."

"What was he like?"

"A pig for starters. All of the candidates chosen for the program had training seperate from the rest of the Army. When Peggy showed up, he right away started making fun of her accent and started making suggestions to her."

"What'd she do? Did you get mad?"

"I was furious but I knew I couldn't do anything about it since Hodge could easily beat me to a pulp. I didn't have to do anything anyway since Peggy tricked him into letting her punch him. He fell flat in the dirt, got a bloody nose and Peggy got praised by Phillips."

"I would have shot the guy if he'd done anything like that to me." Natasha said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Steve said with a smirk. "You would have been Phillips favorite agent by far. I really would have like to see you in Peggy's place at that time."

Natasha wondered if he realy meant that. If he did, then that meant that she would have been the one he fell in love with.

She quickly put it out of her head. She knew that he meant that he would have liked to see her in action during his time as the way she is now.

She certainly would have turned a lot of heads doing that.

"So, what had you planned on doing when the war was over? If you had been able to stay in that time that is."

"I probably would have continued to stay in the Army." Steve answered. "Being a super soldier wouldn't be very useful anywhere else. Plus, I had always had my heart set on serving my country."

"Were you happy being part of the Army? Before and after becoming Captain America?"

"I could have done without the stage performing." Steve answered with a smirk.

Natasha chuckled at his answer.

"Tony showed us all the video of that." she said.

"Oh no." Steve chuckled. "Well, I guess now all of you know where the basic idea for my uniform came from."

"Basically." Natasha said. "Phil has a life size poster of you in that costume. Just so you know incase he invites you over to his house."

"Thanks for that tip." Steve said. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that he watched me when I was still frozen."

Natasha chuckled again.

Over the years that she and Clint had known Coulson, they had always heard about Captain America.

Captain America did this, Captain America saved this many people. Captain America recieved this many medals, Captain America met this president. Captain America took out this many Hydra agents, Captain America saved this many captured soldiers or towns people.

Natahsa was sure that she and Clint were the next two in the world who knew as much about Steve Rogers after Phil Coulson.

It was a little strange to think about.

Clint had once made a suggestion that he and Natasha should sneak into Phil's house to see if there was a secret shrine hidden in a closet somewhere.

The spy still wasn't sure if Clint was being serious or not. Knowing him, he was.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting comfortable

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha's eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times to allow her eyes to get use to the early morning light that was just barely sneaking past the curtains.

Looking down, she lightly smiled as she realized she hadn't moved an inch from her spot during the night. And she had to admit, it was a nice spot.

She slept very close to Steve's body, snugged into his side with her head on his shoulder. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist and his body radiated warmth that Natasha found very welcoming and soothing.

_Guess he's fully use to it now._ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy just being in his arms and feeling his warmth.

It was comfortable. Something she hasn't felt from a man in a long time. Her undercover missions always had her trying to seduce or kill a man to get information from him. Seducing seemed to be the easiest way to make them talk.

Natasha had quickly found herself wanting to break their bones instead.

She wondered if Steve ever had women try the same to him during his time. She was sure that women had tried to gain his attention. He was not one to ignore. It brought up the question of how he was able to fend off so many women. Times were different back then so maybe Steve found a way to keep them at bay.

Natasha came out of her thoughts when she heard Steve yawn and he started to move. One arm vanished from around her and she found herself upset that it was gone.

Pretending to be waking up, she slowly sat up and stretched her limbs.

"Morning." she greeted.

"Morning." Steve replied with a sleepy smile at he looked up at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well." Natasha answered. "You?"

"Same." Steve answered sitting up.

"Good. I think you've gotten completely use to having a woman so close to you." Natasha said. "You got use to it pretty quickly."

"Guess I did." he agreed sitting up.

"There's still two days left before our mission. There's still a few more things to cover but I think you'll get the hang of it quickly." Natasha said.

"You know, I owe you a lot." Steve said. "You helped me overcome a lot of nervous feelings when it comes to ladies."

"You don't owe me anything Steve." Natasha said. "I'm the one who owes you. I asked you to be my partner for this mission and you accepted. I know that you were going against a few of your rules to allow this all this practice this week. I'm the one who owes you gratitude."

"We helped each other out so why don't we just call it even?" Steve offered with a small smile.

"Maybe but I'd still like to show you my appreciation for agreeing to this mission." Natasha replied.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have you gotten him to 'that' level yet?"

"What business is it of yours Stark?" Natasha asked with a light glare fixed on the resident inventor.

"Just asking." Tony replied with his hands up in defence and a smirk on his face. "I'd just like to know if he's going to loosen up any time soon."

"You know, you guys are too hard on him about that." Natasha said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tony agreed as he dared to sit at the table with the spy. "But he knows that we're just teasing and don't mean any of it."

"He does but you guys should still let up." Natasha said. "And if he wasn't the way he is, do you think that trip to Asgard could have gone the way it did?"

"Good point." Tony agreed once more. "Capsicle was the only one of us to get past that barrier. Even Thor couldn't do it but I kinda suspected he wasn't going to. Kinda sad but funny to know that Steve is the only virgin on the team and most likely will forever be the only one. Unless he changes his mind about those promises he made."

"Can't blame him for making them. Can't be easy to blink, find yourself seventy years away from your time and know that everyone you knew and loved is gone. He probably made those promises because he doesn't think there will ever be anyone who could match up to Peggy Carter."

Tony gave Natasha a curious look before looking elsewhere.

"You may be right about that." he said with a hidden tone of amusement.

Natasha raised a curious eyebrow at him but decided to let it pass when she saw the time. She had to meet Steve in the library to go over modern speeches and phrases when it came to couples.

This was going to be a fun afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8: Color

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve lightly fingered the ring that he wore. Tomorrow, he and Natasha would venture out onto their undercover mission in France.

Although he'd been on many missions, he was nervous about this one. He didn't get to go on many undercover missions before or after his time in the ice. Before, he'd been too famous and was always easily recognized by everyone he ever ran into.

After, he was still famous and just as many people knew him which was why he didn't really go on undercover missions very much. The few that he did were short and simple. If he was recognized then it was time to end the mission quickly.

Natasha had told him that a disguise would be needed and he was willing to see what she had in mind. She said changing his hair color was more than likely going to happen. He just hoped that it wouldn't be a crazy color like he had seen teenagers wear these days.

He wasn't sure if they really believed they thought it was stylish to have seven different colors in their hair and not their own.

He just hoped that his natural color would return eventually.

"Lost in thought?"

The soldier turned and spotted Natasha in the doorway with a small bag in her hand.

"Something like that." he said with a smirk.

"Well, sorry to have to bring you out of it but it's time for your disguise. You're about to go brunette."

"I'm not going to look like Tony, am I?"

"Oh heck no! You're way more handsome than him and this will be a lighter shade. It'll come out in a few weeks so don't worry about never seeing your natural color again." Natasha answered as she took Steve's hand and led him into the bathroom.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So you bet one hundred dollars?" Bruce asked with an amused smirk.

"Should it be five?" Tony asked.

"Honestly, I don't think it's going to happen."

"So I should just go ahead and pay Barton. Is that it?"

"Well, do you honestly think that Steve and Natasha would openly admit if their mission took them that far?" the doctor replied right before the doors to the living room opened.

"Ok, I need an honest opinion." Natasha said and dragged a tall brunette into the room.

Bruce and Tony did a double take of the man and looked surprised as they recognized who it was.

"Steve?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wow. I almost didn't recognize you Capsicle." Tony said. "You actually pull that look off pretty well. That's actually a perfect shade of brown for you."

"I told him the same thing." Natasha said taking a seat at the table. "But, as always, he's doubting himself."

"You need to stop that." Tony said.

"Sorry. Developed before I became a super soldier. Habit."

"Still, the new color looks good on you." Bruce said.

"Thanks."

"It'll be like that for about two or three months before the real color comes back." Natasha said.

"It's going to be hilarious to see you walking around with your roots showing." Tony mused with a grin. "Unless we shave your head as soon as this undercover mission is over. Now _that_ would be something I'd be willing to pay to see."

"It's not going to happen." Steve declared.

"Captain Killjoy."

"Are you going to do the same with your hair Natasha?" Bruce asked before Tony could throw any more teases at Steve.

"I was thinking of going blond." the spy answered.

"A blond Black Widow?" Tony mused with a thoughtful look then lightly shook his head. "Can't see it."

"Maybe we should see if you could pull off being a red head Iron Man." Natasha suggested.

"Only if we can see a green haired Hulk." Tony stated.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"What do you think?"

Steve looked up and felt his breath still inside him. Standing only a few feet away was a blond Natasha Romanoff.

"Wow." he finally breathed. "You look...amazing."

"Thank you." she said and sat next to him. "You don't think it's too bright or dark?"

"No, it's perfect."

Natasha smiled and took Steve's hand in hers.

"You ready for this mission?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he answered. "I still want to apologize ahead of time in case I do anything stupid."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Natasha said. "And if anything you do seems 'stupid', it can easily be put up to newly wed behavior. I'll be doing the same so don't worry. Just be ready to eat a lot of French food."

"I haven't had real French food since the war. I actually miss it." Steve said.

"Then we'll make sure to have a big meal as soon as we get there. To celebrate our 'marriage'. We'll just be there for a week or so. So don't worry about having to keep the act up for long."

Steve smiled at her as they continued to talk about what they would need to be doing for their cover and mission.

.

.

A/N: _Sorry it's short. Been busy._


	9. Chapter 9: France

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The scent of fresh bread hit Steve like a ton of bricks and he felt his mouth water. When he'd been in France during the war it hadn't been for very long but he and his team did get to enjoy the food while they were there.

Although he was sure that the Commando's had been more interested with the women doing the can-can.

At first he thought that eating snails had been a joke that the French did but it turned out to be very real because it had been placed in front of him and the others. Not surprising, Jim and Jacq had been the only ones brave enough to eat it.

Bucky had almost done it but he chickened out at the last second.

"Want to grab a bite after we check in?" Natasha asked.

"Yes please." Steve answered fondly which made Natasha chuckled.

Their flight had landed only about ten minutes ago and they had taken a bus that let them off close to their hotel. Now the two were walking down the quiet streets, arm in arm, and marveling the town around them.

Definatly a tourist spot but it seemed to be the quiet part of the year right now. The two foudn their hotel and checked in. They quickly found their room and were amazed at the luxury.

"This is the good thing about the French. They have good taste." Natasha said as she placed her suitcase on the floor next to the couch and took a seat.

"There was never anything like this last time I was here." Steve said as he sat next to Natasha.

"Well, now there is and we are going to enjoy every second of it. It's our honeymoon after all. We need to make the best of it." Natasha said slipping onto his lap, looping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Steve returned the kiss with the same force.

Natasha had warned him that their hotel room might be bugged and they had to make everything believable. He just hoped his acting skills were still believable and he hoped this would be as intimate as the mission required. He also hoped that, if there were any bugs, they weren't video.

Natasha slowly ended the kiss.

"How about we go to that cafe we passed on the way here?" she asked. "I could really go for some pure French coffee."

"Let me have a crossant and we got a deal." Steve replied with a smirk.

"You drive a hard bargin baby. Deal." Natasha said with a smile.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve smiled at the waiter placed the plates of food on the table. He instantly recognized a few of the dishes and felt his mouth water just from the smell.

The waiter asked them something in his native language to which Natasha gave him an answer before he walked away.

"I need to learn French." Steve said.

"How were you not able to learn that language among the others that you know?" Natasha asked as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"I have no idea honestly." Steve answered. "Jacq always spoke French around us but, for some reason, I never picked it up."

"You had a lot going on." Natasha said as she picked up a hot crossant. "Besides, I can teach you."

Steve smiled at his pretend wife and they began to eat their lunch. During the time they engaged in conversation. They used a secret code that Natasha had come with during the week she had been helping Steve get comfortable around her.

She and Steve talked back in forth in the secret code, discussing how Natasha would be sneaking out at night to get the intel the mission required. He would stay at the hotel but she would stay in touch to let him know what was going on and if she needed his help.

Steve said that he wasn't comfortable knowing she would be going into the mission alone and had tried to talk her into letting him go with her but was convinced that he would be called for backup if she needed it.

"This is just as good as I remember." Steve said as he finished the last piece of his sandwich and took a sip of his coffee.

"It was very good." Natasha agreed. "I think we should come here for our first year anniversary."

"I think we can manage that." Steve said as he pulled out the credit card SHIELD provided them for their cover. He handed it to the waiter when he came by.

"Maybe it can also plan a child." Natasha added as she reached over and took his hand.

Steve smiled as he held hers in return. He couldn't believe how easy this was being so far. He surely had been expecting himself to be a stumbling fool a few times but he surprisingly hasn't made a single mistake yet.

The waiter returned with the card and the two soon left the cafe. Steve kept an arm around Natasha's shoulders and she had an arm around his waist.

"Ever get to go to the Eiffel Tower?" Natasha asked.

"We passed by it and took a few pictures in front of it with a few allied soldiers." Steve answered.

"Ever go up to the viewing point?" she asked.

"Never got the chance." he answered. "Shipped off almost right away."

"Want to go look?"

"Yeah."

The two smiled and managed to find an available taxi that took them through the city and to the famous landmark.

Steve smiled as he saw that the French monument still looked exactly like he remembered. He remembered Bucky and Farsworth trying to get the entire team to climb to the top of the tower but they had been too pressed for time.

Now he and Natasha were riding the elevator to the viewing platform. As they rode higher and higher in to the sky, Steve overlooked the city. It definatly seemed bigger than the 1943 version of Paris.

He wished he had been able to stay in the city longer with his team back then. They'd only been able to be in Paris for only a day and a half before they had to leave but it had been fun while it lasted.

The elevator came to a stop and the two walked out into the open space and instantly felt the cool air hit them.

They went to the viewing platform and smiled at the view of the city.

Natasha could see why this place was called the city of love. It just held that atmosphere and made it an ideal place to find romance.

She wondered if people believed that phrase 'somewhere out there, there's someone for everyone'. She wondered if it even applied to her. Would she ever be able to find love and would that man ever love her if he knew her past?

A sudden warmth next to her suddenly gave her new hope.


	10. Chapter 10: Morning thoughts

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve felt himself come onto the line between awake and still asleep. His sleep fogged mind was telling him to go back to sleep and he would have done so had something not moved against him.

Growing a little more awake but still not totally conscious, Steve himself shifted a little and realized his arms were wrapped around something. Something small but warm.

His heart nearly skipped a beat as he recalled the events of the night and knew what his arms were around.

Keeping his body calm and his breathing even, the soldier cracked open his eyes and was face to face with a mane of blond hair. At first it took him a few seconds to remember that Natasha had colored her hair for the mission.

Her back was pressed against chest, the rest of her body fitting perfectly against him and his arms were wrapped around her waist. The scent of her shampoo filled his nose and he could practically feel her pulse under his fingers.

It wasn't until now that he noticed how soft her skin is and it made him wonder how she was able to keep up with things like that when they were constantly out trying to save the world.

He figured it might be one of those many female secrets that Tony and Clint were constantly telling him about. Something about how only the women were able to go through certain chaotic things and somehow be able to not have a single hair out of place.

Steve wasn't too sure about what he'd been told from his two friends but he could recall a mission that he and Natasha had been on before.

It had been a usual gun and fist fight and when it was over he remembered Natasha walking away looking as fresh as a daisy while he looked like he had somehow been reverted back to his former appearance and had been dragged into an alley again.

The soldier just figured it might be a woman thing.

Steve gazed at Natasha's sleeping face. He had never seen her so relaxed before. Because of their jobs with SHIELD, they were constantly on guard and on missions with only three weeks to a month of rest time in between. To most it felt like a lot of time but for the Avengers it was something similiar to a week long vacation.

It was nice to be able to see her relaxed although he was pretty sure that she was still on guard deep down. She seemed like the kind to not let her guard down no matter who was around.

He felt that she deserved some time where she could be able to completly let her guard down. How to do that was the question though and he knew that she wouldn't easily agree to it.

_I'll figure something out._ Steve told himself. _Right now, I guess she looks relaxed enough. I just wish she was able to be like that a little more._

Lightly smiling at her peace, Steve decided that he could do with a little more sleep. It was about the only time that he could blame a mission for his choice to sleep in and the others be none the wiser.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha lightly sighed as she began to stir from her sleep. Being a highly trained agent, she stopped movement when she felt something around her waist.

Cracking her eyes open and being as still as possible, she spotted muscular arms and everything came back to her in a rush. Her mission in Paris, Steve pretending to be her husband, sleeping in the same bed together...

The now blond spy did her best not to react when she felt Steve's warm breath on her exposed neck. His breathing was even which told her he was still asleep and probably unaware of the position they were in.

She was slightly glad for that since he was still a little hesitant about being so close to a woman. And they were pretty close right now. She could lightly feel his heart beat against her back.

What distracted her most about this situation was the warmth and comfort she was feeling from him.

Never before had she felt these things from a man she had to share a bed with. She had always felt disgust, hatred, cold...Too many things to recall. Too many missions where she's had to enchant her target with her looks to get what she needed.

But this was the first time she could recall ever being in a bed with a man and feeling...so...relaxed.

Was it just because this was Steve she was with? Captain America. The man who was the most trustworthy man on the face of the Earth and believed a woman should be treated like a princess.

Was she feeling so at ease because she was with a man who had somehow earned the trust of the Black Widow? Because he's her friend and she knows that he'll protect her if the need ever came up?

Or...was it something else?


	11. Chapter 11: Worries

**Chapter 11**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve looked at the clock again and sighed with frustration when he saw that only two minutes had passed since he last checked.

Natasha had been gone for nearly five hours and with each minute going by, Steve was getting more and more worried.

He knows that she's more than capable of doing things on her own. Heck, he'd seen her take Thor down during a mandatory group sparring practice.

He figured that he was chalking up his nervousness to not knowing how she was doing. He hated it when a teammate would get hurt. It was worse to see Natasha hurt.

Steve knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that she's the only female Avenger on the team. He knew from experience that women can be just as tough as men.

_Why am I getting myself worked up like this?_ he asked himself as he moved to the small kitchen area and began to make a pot of coffee. _Natasha can take care of herself. She's a tough woman. She seems like a delicate girl when you first see her but she has her share of surprises._

Pouring the freshly made coffee, Steve found himself thinking about Natasha a little more.

Peggy had been the toughest woman he had seen in his time but Natasha took the meaning to a whole new level. She was the kind that if she didn't get her answer or information right away, then someone was most likely going to get shot or stabbed.

Like Peggy. Natasha didn't put up with anything from anyone. She didn't let anyone boss her around. If they did, they were sure to be nursing their wounds later.

Come to think of it, Steve was actually surprised that Natasha even followed his orders in a fight.

Maybe it was just because he was the team leader.

As if to bring him out of his worried thoughts, the door to the suite opened and in walked Natasha dressed in that little black dress of hers.

Steve quickly walked over to her as she closed and locked the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she answered. "That club wasn't as exciting as I thought it woud be. If Emily hadn't suggested on it then I wouldn't have gone to it."

"Anything I can get you?" Steve asked.

"Is that coffee fresh?"

"Yeah. Let me get you some."

"Hold onto that for a while Steve. I need to take a hot shower first. That club smelled horrible."

"Alright." Steve said as Natasha walked by and to the bedroom to gather her clothes. He took the chance to speak in their developed code to see how the mission went.

"So how was the club?" (How was the mission)

"Not too bad actually." Natasha answered. "Not to crowded. So that was a plus."

"Did you like the music?" (Did you get the information)

"I did." she answered. "Honey, can you get my zipper please?"

"Of course." Steve answered and hoped his face wasn't turning red as he pulled down the zipper of her dress.

"There were more guys than I thought there would be for that kind of club though." Natasha said as she walked into the bathroom and kept the door half open. (There was more security than we thought)

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yes but they weren't anything special." (They weren't a challenge)

"Good." Steve said.

"Are you jealous honey?" Natasha asked with a teasing smirk.

"Maybe." Steve answered.

"Don't be jealous." Natasha said walking out in a pink silk robe that reached her knees. She walked over to Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're the only man in my life."

"And you're the only woman in mine." Steve said placing his arms around her. "But your clubbing nights are over now right? You promised." (Is the mission over?)

"My clubbing nights are done. There will be no more until our anniversary." Natasha answered. (The mission is finished. We can leave after tomorrow)

"Good." Steve said and kissed her forehead. "I remember the last time we went clubbing with your friends."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started dancing on the bar counter. How Anthony managed to pull off those moves up there is beyond me." Natasha replied heading back into the bathroom.

Steve chuckled before heading back to the kitchen to make sure the coffee was still fresh. He was very relieved to see that Natasha was alright and the mission went as planned. They just had one more day to stay in Paris and then they would be going home.

While Natasha was in the shower, Steve decided to make her a small sandwich. Her metabolism was almost on par with his but not close enough.

A while later, the blond spy walked out of the bedroom still in the pink robe with her damp hair tied back. She smiled as Steve handed her the food and coffee and they sat on the couch together.

"So, what should we do with the rest of our honeymoon?" she asked.

"More sight seeing is all I can come up with." Steve answered. "You're the one who's been here before sweetheart."

"Boy have I." Natasha mused before taking a drink of her coffee. "Just be glad that was before we were married."

"What aren't you telling me?"


	12. Chapter 12: Home

**Chapter 12**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"This honeymoon was wonderful but I'm glad we're going home in the morning." Natasha said as she pulled back the covers on the bed.

"Me too." Steve agreed as he walked out as he finished putting on a t-shirt to sleep in. "We had fun though. Right?"

"Of course." Natasha answered as they both laid down and pulled the blankets up to their shoulders. "We had a great time."

"Yeah." Steve agreed. He was happy that they were going home and this whole mission was over with promises still held.

"You gonna brag to Anthony about it?" Natasha asked with a smirk as she snuggled into his side.

"Should I?" Steve replied with a smirk.

"I think you should." Natasha answered. "He's always picked on you since you were the last of your friend's to get married."

"You're right." Steve replied. "I will brag."

"That's my hubby." Natasha mused as she leaned up and kissed Steve passionatly.

Steve was grateful that it was dark since he could still feel a blush creep onto his face. It was pretty much the one thing that he hadn't been able to stop during the practices and Natasha had promised to keep the heated kisses to a minamum.

They slowly parted and laid down to rest for the night. They were both glad they were going home and the mission was over.

But secretly, they both wished that the 'honeymoon' had lasted a little longer.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve lightlly flinched when he was suddenly hit with white rice. He saw Clint standing to the side with a smirk on his face as he continued to toss rice at the two.

"Knock it off, Barton." Natasha warned.

"What?" Clint asked innocently. "The happy couple has returned home."

"Mission's over. We're back to being teammates and friends." Natasha said.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Clint asked.

"What happens in Paris, stays in Paris." Natasha answered she headed down the hall toward her room.

"That good, huh Cap?" Clint asked with a sly grin.

"Nothing happened." Steve replied as he placed his suitcase next to the doorway to take back to his room later. Right now, he wanted something to eat. The taste of the food from the plane was still lingering in his mouth and he wanted to wash it out as soon as possible.

He quickly set to work on making himself three grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Taste any of the French pastries?" Clint asked as he sat at the island bar.

"Yeah. They were pretty good." Steve answered as he grabbed a spatula. "Natasha did try to get me to try the snails."

"Did you?" Clint asked curiously.

"One and that was the last time." Steve answered. "I didn't even try the stuff during the war."

"So why'd you do it when Natasha asked?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"Cause she had one of her guns on her the whole time and it's not nice to say no to a lady." Steve answered as he removed the first sandwich and started on the second.

"Well, that first part is a good reason." Clint agreed. "Believe me, I ate a lot of Natasha's cooking over the years because I believed that she had a weapon on her. She was a good cook but I didn't want to take the chance regardless."

Steve lightly chuckled as he flipped the sandwich.

"So, when do you think you'll be blond again?"

"Hopefully soon." Steve answered. "I don't know how much longer I can take being a brunette."

Clint chuckled out loud at Steve's statement.

He did admit that it was strange seeing the captain with chestnut brown hair instead of his usual golden blond locks. It wasn't as strange seeing Natasha as a blond. He'd seen her with that hair color many times but did admit that her natural fiery red hair matched her personality.

"Do you feel less nervous about being around women now?" Clint asked.

"Considering I've only been around one...Can't really answer that." Steve answered.

"Then we're going out tonight." Clint declared.

"What?"

"You, me, Tony and maybe Bruce." Clint answered. "We're going out tonight and see how well those new skills of yours are."

"But I just..."

"Be ready by six." Clint said as he walked off to find the other two men to join them.

Steve watched Clint go and suddenly felt a pit of dread settle in his stomach.


	13. Chapter 13: The bet

**Chapter 13**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The music of the bar filled Steve's ears at he sat with Bruce at the booth. Tony had left to get them refills and Clint had long since vanished in the crowd of dancers.

Tony reappeared with refilled glasses in his hands.

"Drink up boys." he mused as he sat down next to Bruce who took his glass of water.

Steve reached over for the drink Tony got him even though he felt no reason to drink it. What was the point of drinking if you couldn't get drunk?

"So, how was the trip to Paris?" Bruce asked.

"Very subtle actually." Steve answered. "Natasha pretty much handled everything on her own."

"That's a new wife for ya." Tony said with a smirk.

Ever since the two returned home, Steve and Natasha had been at the receiving end of a lot of jokes. Clint had tossed rice at them when they first arrived and then Tony made it worse by pointing out there was an actual wedding cake in the kitchen with small figures of Black Widow and Captain America at the very top.

Even though he hated being at the end of the joke, Steve did manage to eat one of the smaller tiers of the cake by himself. It was well known in the tower that Steve has a sweet tooth and his only other weakness, beisdes apple pie, was chocolate cake.

Clint suddenly appeared with a happy smile on his face and sat on the seat next to Steve.

"You look happy." Tony remarked with a smirk.

"Hey, I can mingle with as many ladies as I want." Clint replied. "I'm not tied down."

"Technically, I'm not either but I'm not about to say or do anything stupid in front of Pepper." Tony said.

"Smart choice if you ask me." Steve said. "She ever tell you what happened that day she asked me to keep her company when she went shopping?"

"Yes." Tony answered. "Why do you think I always say yes to her?"

"What happened?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Let's just say, don't ever get Ms. Potts upset when she's wearing those high heels she likes." Steve answered. "Even I was scared for my well being."

"Wow. I knew there was a reason that I had to be on my toes around her." Clint said. "And I thought Natasha was scary."

"It's always the ones you think won't do it." Tony said. "But I love the way Pepper is able to strike fear into the hearts of men. She's just as bad as Natasha at times."

"Did Natasha put you up for anything in Paris?" Clint asked the captain sitting next to him.

"Nope." Steve answered. "Only thing I was ever threatened with was to stop making hot chocolate."

"Nectar of the gods, my friend." Tony mused. "It's the one thing I would gladly take over a glass of fine scotch. I want some when we get back home."

"Me too." Bruce said.

"How did she threaten you?" Clint asked.

"She promised that if she gained so much as a pound, she would shoot me while I slept." Steve said.

"You believed her?" Clint asked.

"Do you ever not?" Steve replied.

"Good point." the archer replied and took a sip of his drink. "I always made sure to stay on her good side."

"I think we all know to try to do that." Bruce said.

"You said it my science brother." Tony agreed before turning back to the soldier. "Anyway, now that you're divorced, why don't we try to get you a new wife?"

"Knock it off Stark."

"What? You're young and fresh on the market. We need to find you a good woman to call Mrs. Rogers."

Steve did admit that the sound of actually getting married was tempting but there was no way that any woman in this time would fall for him. His biggest assets to a woman falling for him would be his fame, the fortune that he didn't know he'd built up over the years he'd been on ice that now reached a number that almost made him faint, and his appearance.

He'd seen how shallow many people could be and he didn't want to find himself in a relationship where his girl only wanted him because of what he was known for.

Even in his time, there had been many women who wanted to be with Steve Rogers. But he knew it was because they actually wanted to be with Captain America. The famous soldier who saved lives and stopped evil without so much as a twitch of the eye.

Though money was different back then, Steve had found he'd been making a good sum of it from his two careers. Whether it be as an actor or a soldier, he had fame and fortune and it seemed to have somehow followed him into this new life.

He knew it would be impossible to do but he wanted to find a woman who at least had the same traits as himself when it came to relationships. He wanted an old-fashioned girl.

The men around him constantly teased him about still being a virgin but Steve didn't find anything wrong with that. He was very proud of the fact that he still has his purity and that he was saving it for the right woman.

He could tell that the others didn't like that he wasn't bothered by their jests but there wasn't anything they could do about it. It was the one topic that Steve wasn't worried about.

"I don't know Captain Chastity. Maybe you're one of those guys who can't get over his last wife."

"Even pretending, ast least I had one." Steve remarked.

Clint and Bruce nearly spat out their drinks at Steve's declaration. Tony gave the captain a light glare but brushed it off. Steve did have a point after all.

"I promise you Capsicle, some time soon, I'm going to find you a woman that will one day be your wife."

"I'd like to see that happen." Steve said.

"Tell you what then. Let's make a little bet." Tony said. "If I can find you at least _one_ date within the next three months and it works out, then you have to let me design your entire wardrobe and you have to let me give you lessons on all of today's technology."

"The thought alone sounds like torture." Steve said. "What if it doens't work out and I'm still single?"

"You get to give _me_ an new wardrobe." Tony said and lightly shuddered. "And I'll give up my tech for that same amount of time."

"I don't believe you." Clint stated.

"That is a little hard to believe Tony." Bruce said. "The only time I ever see you out of the lab is either when we're called out for a mission, you're with Pepper or when we're here."

"I could do it." Tony declared. "So how about it Cap? You in?"

Steve looked at the man sitting across from him for a moment before putting his hand out.

"I'm in."

With Clint and Bruce as witnesses, the two shook hands on the deal.


	14. Chapter 14: Admitting jealousy

**Chapter 14**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Get the lead out, soldier boy!"

Natasha looked up when she heard Tony shouting before going back to her pistol.

"What is he doing to Steve now?" she asked.

"Taking him out to meet a girl." Clint answered casually.

Natasha felt her finger pull on the trigger of her gun but thankfully it wasn't loaded. She realized what she just did and let go of the trigger.

"Why is he taking him to meet a girl?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Stark thinks that it's time Steve got a wife." Clint answered and Natasha found herself pulling the trigger of her gun again but with added strength.

She released it again and found herself wondering why she was acting this way. If Steve wanted to date, then she should be happy for him.

She could imagine that he must be lonely. He was the only person from his time in the area that they know of. If there was anyone else there was a high chance that Steve didn't know them and if he did they were either suffering from memory loss or were about to say their final farewells.

Finding a girlfriend might make Steve a lot happier. So Natasha found it a little odd when she realized she was feeling a little...envious...of the fact that he was being taken to meet someone.

"Want to go spy on them and see how it goes?" Clint asked with a gleeful tone in his voice.

"Clint, you really want to invade the privacy of your team leader?" Natasha asked, managing to keep a teasing tone.

"Don't act like you're not curious as to how this will go." Clint replied as a smirk crossed his lips.

"Well...maybe a little." Natasha replied with her own smirk. She was actually hoping that Clint was serious and they would follow Steve around on his first date.

"Come on, Nat." Clint said. "Let's go follow him. It'll at least give us an insight of how well he learned those lessons from you. You do want to see how good of a teacher you are right?"

"Barton, you know I do." Natasha said. "Go gear up."

Clint jumped off the couch eagerly and quickly rushed to his room to get his gear.

Natasha went to her own room and got the items she felt would be needed for this little spy mission. As she looked over her collection, she found herself wanting to pick the deadlier items.

_Why am I acting this way?_ she asked herself. _If Steve wants to date, then he has every right in the world to do so. So why am I feeling...so...jealous?_

Natasha felt her pistol slip from her hand when she realized what she just asked herself.

She was _jealous_! She was jealous that Steve was being set up on a date to find a girlfriend...and it wasn't her.

_Oh my...I've fallen for Steve._


	15. Chapter 15: Spying

**Chapter 15**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha really hoped that her binoculars didn't crack under her intense grip. She and Clint had managed to track down Tony and Steve and were now stationed on top of a near by roof.

They'd been able to easily track the two men to the small cafe and had been watching them for a few minutes.

"Knowing Stark, he's trying to set Cap up with some super model or something." Clint mused as he continued to watch the two from his own set of binoculars.

Natasha felt her grip intense a bit more at the thought of Tony trying to set Steve up with a model. No doubt that she would be a shallow one that would right away like Steve just for his looks and that only made Natasha even more mad.

The spy was hoping that Clint wasn't able to pick up on her anger right now. He didn't seem to be since he was too busy happily spying on his fellow teammates and Natasha was grateful for that.

She wasn't sure how she could explain the fact that she was seething with rage at the thought of Steve being set up with a woman known by Tony Stark.

Besides Pepper, Tony wasn't known for dating great women.

Natasha feared what kind of woman Tony insisted Steve meet. Worse than that, she feared that the woman may be someone that Steve would like and would take interest in.

If that happened, then all would be lost.

_I can't just blurt out that I want him to be with me._ Natasha thought as she realized her grip loosened a bit. _Steve wouldn't be with someone like me in the first place. He's an angel sent from heaven and I'm a former Russian assassin. But I don't want him to be with anyone else. What do I do?_

"Check her out." Clint mused. His voice bringing Natasha out of her thoughts to realize that a brunette woman was being greeted by Tony and then being introduced to Steve.''

Clint had obviously taken an interest in the woman that was now sitting with the two male Avengers. But to Natasha, the woman was a threat and target.

"Cap doesn't look too interested." Clint said.

Natasha looked at the captain and noticed that he didn't seem to be very interested in the woman. This she found pleasing.

She tried to read their lips as best as possible but the woman, whom Tony introduced as Kady, was doing most of the talking. She was going on and on about the kind of work that she did. Which, to Clint's amazement for correct guessing, was modeling.

Steve and Tony were barely getting a word in edge wise.

Natasha could tell that Steve wasn't going to be interested in this woman just because she was simply talking way too much. Bragging about her line of work and how 'famous' she was.

The two spies continued to watch the three for the next hour before the little meeting was finally called off. Kady went her own way with a smug smile on her face. Appearantly, she thought that she found a new man.

Tony and Steve were leaving the small cafe and it looked like Steve was giving Tony a hard time about it.

From what Clint and Natasha were able to figure out, it seemed like Steve was trying to make Tony promise to never do something like this again.

Tony seemed to be trying to convince Steve that he shouldn't give up so easily because one woman turned out to be the opposite of what they were both expecting.

As they walked to the car, Steve was telling Tony that he already had feelings for someone.

This right away got Natasha's attention.

"Cap is already in love?" Clint asked sounding a little surprised and then mischevious. "This is going to be a fun night."

"Save it for later." Natasha advised. She at least hoped that, if Clint did interrogate the captain to find out who his love interest was, she would have the name of her real target.


	16. Chapter 16: One night

**Chapter 16**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"So, how was your date?"

Steve lightly jumped when the voice asked him the question. He looked to his left and spotted Natasha sitting on the couch facing him.

"I can see why no one can ever sneak up on you." he said as his nerves began to calm down.

"A talent I'm very proud of." Natasha admitted. "But go ahead and tell me how your date was."

"Not very exciting." Steve answered which made Natasha happy as she recalled how Steve had looked sitting in that cafe listening to his blind date babble on without letting him get a word in edge wise. Tony really didn't know how to pick a woman for someone other than himself.

"How so?" Natasha asked.

"Well, she said she's a model for something called Victoria's Secret."

_Typical Stark._ Natasha thought.

"She mostly did all of the talking. Tony said that she would have been a great match for me but I didn't see anything that could happen between us." Steve said.

"Out of curiosity, just what kind of woman are you into?" Natasha asked.

"Well," Steve started. "I guess I'd be interested in a lady who is, well..."

"Kinda old fashioned?" Natasha guessed.

"Something close." Steve said with a small smile. "But, unless such a woman was born close to my time, I don't really see one walking into my life."

"Guess I'm the closest thing there is to a woman like that." Natasha said and gained Steve's curious eyes. "Don't forget, captain, I'm only about twenty or so years younger than you. You're not the only one with a fountain of youth inside you."

"I'm sorry." Steve said. "I keep forgetting about that. I always think that all of the missions we go on and all of the exercise we get that it helps keep you looking young."

"Women will fall for you if you tell them that." Natasha said. "They love it when a man tells them they look young. But I guess it's somewhat literal for me."

"Not too bad keeping your youth and looks, is it?" Steve asked.

"Not bad at all." Natasha mused as she relaxed more into the couch next to the soldier. "So, what else are you into in a woman?"

"Well, I guess I'd like a girl who is brave and confident. Definatly able to hold her own when needed."

"You kinda sound like you're describing someone like Peggy." Natasha pointed out.

She noticed the sad smile on the man before her. It must have been hard for him to find that his first love was gone. True, Peggy Carter had lived throughout the years that Steve had been frozen but it was only a few months ago tha she had passed on.

Steve had attended the funeral alone. He kept away from the family, mourned in the crowd mixed of unfamiliar faces and family members. He said that he would only be in England for a week for the funeral but ended up staying nearly a whole month.

When he came back, the team had been fairly concerned about him. It took them a while to get him to admit that he was going into depression and he may need a little help to overcome it.

It hadn't been easy to get Captain America to admit that he needed to talk about his feelings about the death of the last person he'd known from his time. He'd been quieter than he normally was and that was what made the others aware of his pain.

They knew that he would always hurt but he seemed to be as close to being normal as possible.

"Why don't I help you out a little?" Natasha offered, hoping a night with her will make him see that she was the one he should be with.

"You've already helped me so much." Steve replied. "I owe you a lot for that."

"You don't owe me a thing." Natasha insisted. "If anything, I'm in your debt. You've done a lot more for me. More than I can ever repay. Helping you find a girlfriend shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't know." Steve said.

"Fine. Then do this. Go out with me one night and I'll see what exactly you're looking for in a girlfriend."

Steve looked a little uncertain but finally answered.

"Alright. One night."

_One night to make him mine._ Natasha thought.


	17. Chapter 17: The big night

**Chapter 17**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha ran her brush through her hair while it still had the heat from the curling iron. She wished that she had kept her long hair since short hair didn't allow much for different styles.

Tonight was the night she and Steve were going out and she wanted to look so good that Steve would be stunned in his spot. Maybe then he would realize that he felt something for her other than friendship.

She wore black skinny jeans and a royal blue shirt. She wore black boots that were half way to her knees. The outfit really showed her figure and she knew that would get Steve's attention.

Quickly checking her watch, Natasha finished her hair and make-up and hurried to meet Steve at his room. Earlier, she had helped him pick out the outfit that he would wear for their date.

She just hoped he didn't change it. He had a habit of doing so when he felt that his outfit might be too flashy. Usually he did that when Tony or Clint tried to pick his outfits for him. Hopefully he wouldn't think the same with her selection.

Knocking on his door, Natasha waited for the super soldier to answer.

Finally, the door opened and she was pleased to see that he hadn't changed his outfit. He wore the dark colored jeans and dark green polo shirt. She was more surprised to see that he was actually wearing the sneakers she had picked out for him.

"You look amazing." she complimented. "Very modern."

Steve blushed at her compliment.

"Th-thanks." he lightly stammered. "You look very beautiful."

Natasha refrained from allowing her smile to get bigger than a casual one. At least he had noticed her appearance.

The night was just beginning and she was hoping that she would have Steve wrapped around her finger by the end of it. She would try all night if she had to.

And when Natasha Romanoff made a promise, she kept it.


	18. Chapter 18: Walk in the park

**Chapter 18**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Has this park changed at all since your time?" Natasha asked as they walked down a sidewalk.

"A little but it's actually pretty much the same." Steve answered. "I'm glad too. I haven't found many places that have stayed the same since I was younger."

"Do you accept how old you really are?" Natasha asked.

"I don't like it but I accept it." Steve answered with a little smirk and chuckle. "I can at least be happy that I still look twenty three."

"Makes Stark jealous." Natasha said with a smirk. "He hates that you're older than him but still have your good looks."

Steve lightly blushed at Natasha's comment but did his best to stay collected. He knew he had to get over the shy state he always fell into when he was around women.

Natasha's help for their undercover mission had helped him greatly but he knew his shy nature would always be inside him. It was pretty tricky to try to kick something that's been part of your life for twenty three years.

"So, tell me about yourself." Natasha said. "When did you discover that you loved to draw?"

"I learned when I was about six or seven." Steve answered. "Did it as a way to help get over the pain of loosing my father."

Natasha lightly bit her lip. She knew that Steve had become an orphan before he'd gotten out of high school and had been in an orphanage until he was officially an adult. It was easy to see that Steve was still in pain about the loss of his parents. Especially his mother.

The spy felt a little jealous about it. While Steve was able to mourn for the parent's he'd known, she didn't.

Natasha doesn't remember what her parent's looked like, what their voices sounded like or anything. All she knows was that they were killed in a fire while she was a baby and she had been taken into someones care until she'd been taken to the Red Room.

On many of her undercover missions she had seen children playing in parks with their parents. Mothers fretting over their rowdy sons and father's being protective of their little girls.

For the first time in her life, Natasha found herself a little envious. But maybe she could make it up as an adult.

"So, other than drawing, what would you do as a kid to pass the time?" Natasha asked as they came to a bench and sat down.

"Couldn't do much because of my health." Steve answered. "Mostly play card games or watch others play games. Up until I got the serum, I was the permenant bench warmer."

"Did you ever play baseball with your friends?" Natasha asked.

"I played once but only made it to second base before my asthma took control."

"So I guess steamy make out sessions were cut short then." Natasha teased.

Steve felt his face heating up and he just hoped that Natasha wouldn't notice.

"You were the first woman I've ever...made out with." Steve stated.

"Oh. That's right." Natasha said with a tone of remembrance. Somehow she kept forgetting that Steve never had a girlfriend.

Peggy Carter was the closest Steve ever came to having a girlfriend. Even though Steve made his emotions clear, Peggy had danced around him. She hadn't made her feelings clear until Steve had to jump onto the Hydra ship to stop the bombs from falling.

Now in this new life, Natasha realized that she was now the closest Steve has ever gotten to having a girlfriend.

_Maybe I can change that by the end of the night._ she told herself.

.

.

A/N: _Sorry it's short and took so long to update._


	19. Chapter 19: Museums and modeling

**Chapter 19**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha couldn't help but feel that she had given Steve a great present as they stood in front of the building. She had never seen Steve smile so happily before and she felt that it was a shame that he didn't show his wonderful smile more.

"Let's go inside." she said as she took his arm and lead them up the stairs to the art museum.

Steve smiled more as they walked inside and he was surrounded by great pieces of art.

Natasha continued to smile as they walked over to the first painting in their path.

"It's amazing." Steve said.

"You're a great artist. You should try to get your work put in here." Natasha said.

"I'm not good enough to have anything I do put in here." Steve replied as they walked over to the next piece. "This is a place where only real talent is recognized."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Natasha questioned.

"What?"

"Steve, you are a great artist." Natasha declared. "I've seen some of your artwork and I personally think that some of them should be here or in the Smithsonian. You're a great artist and I think that you should have a piece you've done displayed here."

Steve blushed at Natasha's words. He wasn't use to people seeing his drawings or getting any kind of praise for them.

To hear praise from Natasha herself, Steve felt that maybe he should try to submit one of his drawings to the museum. It would certainly be a thrill.

"This guy thinks too much." Natasha joked as they looked at a statue named 'The Thinker'.

"A lot to think about and he certainly has the time." Steve said with a smirk.

"Have you tried sculpting?"

"Not really. Just drawing. Paint every now and then."

"Maybe you can do a painting about the Avengers. It would certainly get viewed. Even more so if the people knew that it was done by Captain America."

"I think I will try." Steve said as they continued through the rest of the museum.

"You should. It's about time you started getting recognized for things other than being a super soldier." Natasha said as they walked out into a small garden area where plants had been trimmed to look like different animals.

"Have you or Clint ever had to pose as artists on a mission before?" Steve asked.

"Clint has and he can't draw a stick figure to save his life." Natasha answered with a smirk. "I've had to pose as a model a few times."

"I can believe that." Steve said.

"Well, if you need a model for your next project you know who to ask." Natasha said.

Steve lightly blushed as he nodded.

He'd never used a live model for any of his drawings before and the thought of asking Natasha Romanoff to model for him seemed more frightening than learning all of the technology this new century has.

Maybe it would be better for him to try something by memory. That was how he'd always done it before.

Perhaps he would only ask her if he really needed to.

He would feel a little awkward asking Natasha to pose for him. With him being as shy as he is and her as beautiful as she is...

That was not a good combination.


	20. Chapter 20: Walk in the park ll

**Chapter 20**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Supposedly, grown men can come into this park and they never return." Natasha teased in a haunting tone as she and Steve walked through Central Park.

"Where did you hear that story?" the soldier asked.

"Heard it from a lot of people and I can believe it." Natasha answered. "But no one is dumb enough to try to take us on."

Steve lightly smiled but he was still a little in disbelief that this park had become such a hot spot for thieft and murder as Natasha had explained.

He remembered coming to this park in his time and it having been filled with families with young children, having picnics or watching fireworks during the holidays. It had been so safe back then. Now it wasn't safe to even walk through during the day.

He still couldn't believe how much things have changed in the time that to him was just a blink of an eye.

Natasha seemed to pick up on his thoughts and slipped her hand into his. She right away felt his hand twitch in surprise but then his larger fingers entwined with hers.

The spy smiled. She was proud of Steve for not being as shy as he once was. She did admit that this new more confident side of him was much more attractive than his shy side.

His shy side was adorable but this more confident Steve Rogers was just as good.

"So, how do you feel knowing your more confident with women?" Natasha asked. "Think you'll try to find a girlfriend now?"

"Maybe." Steve answered and Natasha felt her free hand curl into a tight fist out of his sight. "I have the knowledge and new confidence. I might as well try to find a girlfriend."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Definatly a woman who is strong and independant. Doesn't care what anyone else thinks, knows when to make a stand and speaks her mind. Actually, I hope this doesn't sound strange but...I would like a girlfriend like you."

Natasha looked at the soldier. She was glad that it was dark so he couldn't see that she was starting to blush.

"I'm...flattered, Steve." she said. "Although, it's going to be hard to find another woman out there who's had as much spy training and threatening Tony and Clint as me."

Steve lightly chuckled as they walked up a small bridge that was over a small creek.

"That would be a hard thing to find." he said. "Just measuring up the threats to Tony and Clint would be tricky enough. Actually, Natasha, I...I would like to ask...if...if it were possible for...(gulp)...if you would possibly consider...going out with me?"

Natasha was sure she felt her heart stop when Steve finally managed to get his question out. She was able to see his face burn bright red and the nervous look he held as he waited to hear her answer.

"Steve, you...you really want to date _me_?" she asked.

Steve nodded, not able to get his voice working properly and he frowned when he felt Natasha's hand leave his.


	21. Chapter 21: Change history

**Chapter 21**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve frowned, feeling that he had totally ruined everything. Ruined his chance of being with Natasha and the friendship they had built together.

_I should have known better. I'm meant to be alone._ _I was in the past so this century shouldn't be any different. _Steve thought to himself. _I guess it's the one thing I can never hope to have._

"I-I'm sorry." he said casting his eyes down. "I was stupid for asking. I-I just thought...I thought that you liked me the same way that I like you. I'll leave you alone from now on. Good night, Natasha."

Steve was about to turn away to head back to his apartment when he felt his arm being grabbed and then be turned around. He then felt arms wrap around his neck and felt familiar lips press against his.

His blue eyes went wide when he realized that it was Natasha kissing him. Kissing him with such emotion, almost happy if he guessed right. Either way, he'd take it.

But just as he was about to return the kiss, Natasha pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I do like you." she said. "Very much. I have for a while but I just...I guess I wasn't brave enough to tell you. I guess I figured that because of who we are that we might not get along, let alone feel this way about each other."

Steve lightly smiled.

"Guess we sometimes take history the wrong way." he said. "Maybe we should start changing things a bit. If you'd like to, I mean."

"I would like that very much." Natasha said before pulling him down to kiss him once more.


End file.
